dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nimue Inwudu (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = None; formerly Lords of Order; Demon Knights, Justice League Dark | Relatives = Ingraine le Fey (mother) Tui (sister) Morgaine le Fey (sister) King Arthur (brother, deceased) six other sisters John Dee (Doctor Destiny) (son) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = London; formerly Camelot | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9' | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician; formerly Agent of Order | Education = Merlin (mystic arts) | AlienRace = Homo Magi | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = David Michelinie; Val Mayerik | First = Demon Knights Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I am an ancient sorceress who has faced and defeated some of the darkest threats ever to have existed. I am Madame Xanadu. | Speaker = Madame Xanadu | QuoteSource = The Demon: Hell Is Earth Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Origin Nimue was born half-sister of Arthur Pendragon and as such was a princess of Camelot. Nimue was taught how to wield magic by the great wizard Merlin and while learning fell in love with the wizard's scribe Jason of Norwich. Years past and Camelot came under attack, Arthur being killed in the process. Nimue and several other apprentices were ordered to travel with Arthur's corpse to Avalon (an afterlife). Unable to give up on life Nimue jumped from the ship travelling to Avalon at the last moment and became a nomad. She travelled across the land as an outcast due to her sorcery, she soon discovered that her near death experience had stopped her from aging. Across her travels she reencountered Jason who had survived due to Merlin trapping the Demon Etrigan inside him. Etrigan began getting jealous of Nimue and Jason's love so to stop his rampage Inwudu decided to become his lover to stop his onslaught and to control him. Hell on Earth Xanadu began receiving visions of Etrigan scorching a young child, deciding to investigate the visions Xanadu travelled to Death Valley where the visions were coming from. Upon arrival a nuclear explosion went of wiping out the surrounding area and creating a hellish landscape. After the explosion all the people in Death Valley began transforming into Demons and attacking Xanadu. Eventually Etrigan arrived on the scene with Jason shadowing him and the girl from the visions. After defeating all the demons Etrigan killed the little girl because she annoyed him. Merlin then revealed that he was the little girl in disguise who'd escaped Hell. He told the trio that Belial, Merlin's father, had overthrown Lucifer and became the new King of Hell. He had made Merlin make the nuke so that as the hell-fire spread so did his own power as he seeked to take over Earth. Belial's brother Ruskoff arrived but was quickly defeated by Etrigan. The group then travelled to the portal to confront Belial, they faced many perils on the way such as giant mutated animals and more demons. Upon arriving at the portal the group was attacked by Belial's other brother Suge. Etrigan was able to beat his uncle as Xanadu and Blood fought off hordes of Demons. Xanadu and Merlin then began closing the portal when Belial came through with an enslaved Lucifer. Lucifer then began fighting Etrigan as Belial completed the ritual, finally taking over the world. Merlin then sacrificed himself to give Etrigan all of his power along with Excalibur. With this he killed Lucifer and began fighting his father while Xanadu fought off the horde. Eventually Etrigan killed his father with the help of Blood crowning the Demon King of Hell. After this everything returned to normal with Jason deciding to travel with Xanadu. | Powers = * : Madame Xanadu has been around since the 11th Century due to her experience with Avalon. * : Madame Xanadu is an ancient sorceress with a host of magical abilities. ** : Xanadu can turn people into animals. ** ** *** : Xanadu was able to create a lightning bolt so powerful it hurt the full power Belial. *** ** ** : Xanadu can create magical shields over any amount of area, however the larger the shield the quicker it drains her of her magic. ** : Xanadu has visions of future events that have not yet come to pass. ** : Xanadu was able to lift a demon and crush it with her mind. | Abilities = * : She can drive a motorcycle. * : Xanadu can speak Greek. * : Due to being an ancient sorceress Xanadu has a rich understanding of magical lore. * : Xanadu frequently uses tarot cards to interpret the visions she foresees. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * The Cloak of Cyra ** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt:Nimue Inwudu (Terra Primal) Category:Demon Knights members Category:Homo Magi Category:Justice League Dark members Category:Precognition